Complying Has it's Perks
by The-Doll-Who-Dreamt
Summary: When Rin is no longer allowed to room with Len due to the rule that boys and girls are forbidden to share a room, she ends up sharing one with the teasing, flirtatious Gumi. Will Rin warm up to Gumi, or maintain hatred? Gumi x Rin, mild yuri/shoujo-ai!


**A/N: **STALLING, I'M STALLING!  
>Buuuuut... Gumi x Rin is so cute! Surely, my other fics can wait, right? RIGHT?<br>So, in my mind, Gumi is seventeen, as she has no official age (as far as I know). And of course, Rin is fourteen!

* * *

><p><em>(Kagamine Rin's POV)<em>

"WHAT?! What do you mean I'm not sharing a room with Len?!" I screamed, flaxen brows narrowing at the man responsible for my disability to torture my little brother into waking up. It was one of the things I looked forward to! I mean, sure, I love little Lenny, he's my mirror image, after all! But, you have _no idea _how fun it is to torture him.

"Calm down, Rin," Came the smooth and irritatingly soothing voice in reply. A slightly amused smirk found it's way onto Master's lips as he laid his pointed chin gently on his interlocked fingers. "I wanted to see how you would do without Len for a bit - after all, I'm sure you're aware that boys and girls aren't allowed to share rooms in the mansion. The only reason you and Len were able to was because you were made together. But, now that you two are quite a few years old, I believe it is time you abide to the rules as well." His previous smirk grew into a soft smile, "You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

My expression refused to soften, in fact, I just grew angrier, and a quiet sigh was allowed to pass only slightly parted lips. "Yes, _Master_.. But if I'm not rooming with Len, then who?" My words came out more of a hiss than how I wanted it to, and Master's smile only darkened.

"Me~" A slender girl walked out of the shadows and approached me, a slight confidence in her step and a sway in her hips. I blinked a few times, surprised I hadn't seen her there. But, what surprised me more was that I knew this girl - I had sung with her a few times, though we never really became close friends.

The girl's name was Gumi, and unlike me, she was dressed in her official outfit. Her attire consisted of bright red goggles that's matching straps were covered by vibrant green hair that nearly reached her shoulders, with two long strands that perfectly framed her milky white face and stopped at her collar-bone. An orange vest-like midriff with pale yellow ridging along the top and a snowy white ruffle at the top of her chest half covered a bright orange gauzy shirt underneath that lead to her frilly skirt and stopped just before a slightly longer white skirt ended with the same frills. An only slightly darker orange than her vest served as a belt to her skirt with green lace that matched her hair. A single piece of passionate red lace was visible just below her skirt, tightly wrapped around her leg and topped and bottomed with a thin white that nearly blended in with her skin. A few inches below her knees were stainless white boots topped with green. Just above her vest was a white-collar with a ruby-red gem matching the lace around her leg, similar to the white bracelets held together by identical gems.

Gumi really was beautiful, so beautiful I almost envied her, which, for me, was abnormal. And, she must have noticed me staring at her, because when I looked up to meet her gaze, she smirked slightly and _winked. _Oddly, my heart fluttered and I felt a mild heat crawling onto my otherwise perfectly snowy-white cheeks, giving them a soft garnet tint.

Quickly averting my eyes to something much less interesting, I heard her snicker softly and narrowed my eyes once more. "I have to share a room with _her_?" I asked impatiently, voice dripping with venom.

"Well, unless you'd rather share a room with Gakuko.." Master shot me a teasing look, and I swear it was like he _wanted _me to reach across the desk and kill him using the tie wrapped around his neck.

"Fine!" With that said, I took the chance to stomp out of the room dramatically.

Gumi furrowed her brows in confusion as she watched me leave, amazed by the steam she could practically see flying out of my ears. "Does she hate me or something, Master?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Rin's just tsundere; she's rude on the outside, but on the inside, she's really nice. And by the way she was looking at you, Gumi, I'd say she likes you. She'll warm up to you soon enough, you just have to give her time."

Gumi smiled warmly, "Oh. Thank you, Master!"

"It's no problem, Gumi. You might want to go after Rin, now.." Master said softly.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," I muttered, tossing my manga to the side in disappointment and settling for staring at the ceiling instead. I couldn't stop thinking about sharing this room with Gumi - I <em>looked forward to it<em>, even. Talk about unusual. It's not like I _liked _her or anything.. I sang a few songs with her, so what? That was no reason to like someone. Unless you were a shota, then there are exceptions.

I groaned in frustration, refusing to think of that green haired girl any longer.

This painful tugging at my heart was what I needed to focus on - what was it? I'd never felt anything like it before, but even though it was painful, I _liked _the feeling.

_Knock, knock. _"Rin~"

Again, my heart fluttered and my cheeks burned, flushing with a deep red. Why did she insist on saying my name like that?! Just because she's pretty doesn't mean she can just...! With a barely audible sigh, I lazily lead my dazzling (it's no exaggeration) sapphire blue eyes to the door Gumi was expected to walk through any second now. "... Yeah?"

Gumi opened the door slowly, a beautiful and vibrant splash of green hair and matching mesmerizing emerald hues peeking in through the crack in the door. As it was opened further, a heart-melting smile was revealed, plastered onto her perfect face. "I thought I'd find you in here," She spoke as she walked in, the very same confidence laced in her voice woven into her walk, as if she were programmed with it. "I brought you an orange, 'cause I know you like them." Her smile grew kind and warm.

I sat up slowly and blushed heavily at her thoughtfulness, pretending to brush a few stray blonde strands of hair out of my vision with a few gold tipped fingers. A soft chuckle was heard from the younger Vocaloid (well, younger release-wise) as she tossed a vibrant orange fruit at me, and luckily, I was able to catch it. "Uhm, thanks.."

"It's no problem, _Rin_." Gumi replied softly, adding an emotion that only made my blush grow darker onto my name as she began nibbling on a carrot. "Hey, I have something to ask you.."

I had been attempting to peel the skin off my orange, getting pieces stuck under my gold nails, but I didn't care. It was an orange. Oranges are life. Curious, I looked up at the green-hair girl and arched a sculpted blonde brow. "I'm listening,"

Gumi leaned against the doorway, arms crossed neatly over her well stacked chest, carrot in hand. "I was wondering if you'd like to go get coffee with me, sometime.. After all, if we're going to be roommates, we might as well get to know each other, right?"

Flaxen brows furrowed in thought while I sunk my teeth into the fragile tissue of my bottom lip. Gumi _did _have a point, but... "Well, I guess it wouldn't be_ too_ awful." I replied dully, rolling my eyes. _I can't let her know._

A small smile parted Gumi's lips. "Great! If you want, we could go now - I don't particularly have anything to do today."

Maybe I could make up something to turn her down? No, I shouldn't do that.. Ugh! I'll just agree, "I suppose. I don't have anything to do either, unless I were to decide it was Run Len Over With the Road Roller day." A mischievous smirk tugged on my light pink lips.

Gumi's eyes widened slightly, until her lips curved into a smirk identical to mine. "Do you always torture Len like that?"

"_Hells_ yeah!"

The green-haired girl chuckled and shook her head, bright emerald hair swaying in the motion. "Cute," She murmured.

An explosion of color and heat broke out on my cheeks at her word. "... Whatever, let's go." I hopped off my bed and placed my unoccupied hands on my perfectly protruding hips. "Are you going to wear that?" I asked, arching a gold brow.

Gumi cocked an eyebrow as well and looked down at herself. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?" She asked, looking back up to make eye contact with me.

"No.. You look fine, to me, but, it's cold outside. We're only warm because our mansion has _the best _heating _ever_." I pointed out, pressing my light pink lips together after I finished speaking.

"I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me!" Gumi smiled warmly and put her carrot between her teeth, leaving her hands free so she was able to rummage through her closet, as she had already moved her stuff in before I knew it. After picking out a few clothes, she set them down on my bed and bit off a piece of the carrot that was once again in her hand. "Can you give me a few minutes? Well, unless you intend to watch me change clothes.." She winked, and I blushed furiously.

"I.. I..." I was tripping over my words, damn it. "I'll just wait outside the door until you're ready...!" I hurried to get _out _of the room, but a strong grip on my wrist prevented me from doing so. "E-eh?"

"Why are you so flustered? I was only teasing, you know." Gumi said, a chuckle in her voice.

"I know that!" I snapped.

"Just making sure~" Gumi chimed, letting go of my wrist. And, since I was trying to pull away at the time she let go, I nearly fell over. Except, she.. wrapped her arms around me.. from behind... God, this is uncomfortable.

While Gumi held me close to her chest, I was able to feel her breasts pressed against my back and blushed a whole new shade of red. "Hey, Rin," She said softly.

"Uhm, yeah...?"

The older girl leaned in close enough that I could _feel _her breath caressing the sensitive skin of my neck. I think I'm dying. "Do me a favor; be more careful with yourself."

"Okay.." I replied quietly.

Gumi eventually unwrapped her arms from my body, and I huffed silently at losing the embrace, before quickly walking out of the room so she could change. _What. the. Hell. just. happened?!_

My heart was beating erratically in my chest, and I didn't like it. It hurt, but it felt amazing. _What is that girl doing to me? _I asked myself as I raised a hand to my chest, gripping the soft fabric of my shirt, right above my heart. _Is she doing this on purpose? _Looking at the door I had just closed behind me, I frowned. _I suppose I'll just ask her later._

After a few minutes of waiting, the sound of the door behind me opening and closing was heard, and I turned around to face the green-haired girl, letting go of my thoughts and my shirt. "You look nice," I said softly, looking her up and down.

She had changed into tight fitting blue jeans and a red-wine colored shirt that fit her curvy form perfectly, topped off with a midnight black jacket and small heeled black boots. Her hair was also brushed back into green perfection of a ponytail, two long strands of hair still falling to her collar-bone and framing her face. "Thanks, you do too, you know." She smiled warmly.

"I suppose," I murmured. And, without warning, Gumi pulled me closer and took a hold of my hand, intertwining her emerald tipped fingers with my own gold tipped ones.

"Would it kill you to cheer up, Rin?" Gumi held her warm smile, except now it seemed more charming than anything. She brought up her free hand and gently stroked my cheek with it.

"It... it might," My thoughts were already blurry from just the feeling of our hands together in such a way, it was odd. I couldn't really bring myself to say anything, let alone form words - was this her intention? Gumi was leaning in closer, though, I didn't think to stop her. I don't understand... Her nose brushed against mine, closer, closer, until...

"Whaattt'rre.. urm.. what are yoooou doinng? Bad boy, you're not supposed..." Meiko hiccuped in the middle of her sentence and her eyes narrowed. "Nn..no kisssssing...! in this.. in this hall!" The drunken brunette slurred, groggily lifting the sake bottle back to her lips and taking a large gulp before she tossed it on the ground, making the deep blue bottle shatter. "F..fuck! I ran out...!"

Both Gumi and I blushed heavily and immediately separated while Meiko continued her drunken speech, "Yooou!" She raised a trembling hand to point at me, "Little Lenny! Get.. get mm.. more sake!"

My eyes narrowed, "I'm not Len! I'm his super kawaii sister, Rin!"

"Let's just get out of here.. She'll get over it in a few hours or so." Gumi whispered, still holding my hand when she began pulling me along with her in her rush to get out of the mansion.

It wasn't long before we were out, and thankfully, no one had tried to stop us in the process. "Rin," Gumi slowed to a stop and nudged my shoulder while I tried to regain the breath lost when running with her.

The nudging earned my attention, and I looked up, making eye contact with the girl while arching a brow. "Uhm, yes?"

"Would you like to continue what had been interrupted?" Gumi smiled softly and winked while my cheeks burst with a soft red color.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly, confident with my fast reply. But, Gumi laughed, and my confidence was put out. "What?"

"Come on, Rin-chan~ Don't be like that!" The green-haired girl, without warning, used our intertwined fingers to pull - rather, _f__orce_ me closer. I struggled for words, trying to find some way to object when she pressed a singular adventureine color tipped finger to my lips, silencing me before I had the chance to speak. She then moved her finger and smiled.

"You're.. you're not going to...?"

"Do you _want_ me to?" Gumi tilted her head to the side and her smile grew brighter, mischievousness hidden in the otherwise perfectly innocent grin. Her tone was almost _teasing _in a way, and it only made the heat in my cheeks grow hotter.

"Don't be ridiculous..!" Flaxen brows narrowed at the smiling girl. I puffed out a sigh and slipped my small hand from hers, neatly folding my arms over my chest. "Let's just go," I used my remaining courage to simply start walking, turning down her offer.

A chuckle was heard, along with footsteps, indicating that Gumi was following behind. I shut my eyes tightly and exhaled shakily, trying to sort out my now disarrayed thoughts. I didn't understand how one person could be affecting me so much, it annoyed me. I'd never felt this around anyone else, and it seemed so unrealistic, yet so real. I hated it.

Re-opening my eyes, I investigated the area with my two curious blue hues, trying to avert my mind. Though, it didn't seem to be working. God, I hate this. I hate it so much. All these unknown feelings swirling in my stomach didn't help, either.

"Rin, are you alright?" Gumi asked, again nudging my shoulder, but, this time, with concern.

I forced my lips into a warm smile and looked to the other girl, "I'm fine!"

"I don't believe youuuu~ For lying, I will punish you." Gumi grinned in the most evil way - I would swear she's half Russia (from Hetalia).

Scoffing, I replied, "I'd like to see you _try_."

"Ah, little Rin, that wasn't a smart move." Gumi's grin, if possible, darkened, and without the slightest hint of hesitation, she cupped my cheeks and firmly pressed her lips against my own.

WHAT.

Against my will, my eyes fluttered closed and a burning sensation lingered in my cheeks. My knees felt weak, and for stability, I wrapped my arms around Gumi's neck, which, wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. Just being able to feel her smirk confidentially into the kiss made me feel sick, but, somehow, in a good way. Before I knew it, I had begun kissing her back.

Damn it.

The surprising thing was, I didn't want the kiss to end. I don't think Gumi wanted it to, either. But, sadly, the kiss did end. Though, if not for the natural need to breathe (VOCALOIDS NEED OXYGEN TOO, OKAY?!), it never would have. I settled for leaning my forehead against hers, trying to gather up the courage to open my eyes.

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you're a good kisser?" Gumi asked teasingly.

At that, I opened my eyes and narrowed them. "_Yes. _Don't start thinking that you're the only person I've ever kissed or something! I've kissed lots of people!" I snapped.

"Sure, _surrrre... _I think you're just making things up to impress me,"

It feels.. like my cheeks are on fire... Annoyed, I pried the older girl's arms off my apparently, irresistible (not that I didn't know that before) body. "You're ridiculous," I replied in a hiss, grabbing her hand in order to pull her along with me.

"Major tsundere.." Gumi murmured as she chuckled softly.

"What. was. that?! I'm not tsundere, I just don't like you!"

"That blush on your face tells a different storyyy~" Gumi sang, teasingly extending the last word. She does these things just to piss me off..

"Sh-shut up!" God, she makes me so mad! She seriously pisses me off! Yet, I still want to kiss her! WHAT THE HELL?!

Though Gumi was snickering, I still dragged her with me. Thankfully, it wasn't long before we arrived at the cafe, and I did my best to _not _kick the door down in anger. She must have sensed my disability to open the door, and opened it for me, allowing me to pull her in after me. "Sit," I demanded coldly, holding a dark smile.

Gumi stared at me lovingly- oh, wait, no, that's terror. Okay, she stared at me in _horror _and sat down in a white chair, letting go of my hand.

"What do you want, Gumi, love?" I asked, voice dripping in venom.

The green-haired girl continued to stare at me as if I were a ghost, while she herself became as pale as one. "For a fourteen year-old, you're kind of terrifying, you know?"

My brow twitched, "Thank you,"

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll get the coffee, okay? You look like you need to sit down.." Gumi stood and motioned to the chair she had just been sitting in.

I narrowed my flaxen brows at her and instead sat in the chair across from hers, watching her walk away. And, as I did so, my eyes wandered places they shouldn't have been. Yeah, I'll spare you the perfect detail of Gumi's ass. Eventually, she came back, two cups in hand. "What'd you get?" I inquired curiously.

Gumi seemed relieved, I wonder why that is. It might have been because I was no longer drilling holes into her soul with my eyes, but you never know. "I got us both pumpkin spice lattes; they're really good." She said as she laid both the cups on the table, one closer to me, and one closer to her. She then sat down and smiled warmly.

"Thanks," I murmured, shifting my gaze to the wall that had been replaced with a large window. Frowning, I watched as a few drops of crystal clear water made contact with the windows before sliding down at an agonizingly slow pace. "It's raining," I pointed out, holding my staring contest with the window.

"Heh.. Well, don't you know that walking home in the rain is romantic?" Gumi asked with a tease in her voice. A soft blush appeared on my cheeks as I shifted my gaze back to the green-haired girl, and, to make things ten times worse, she winked.

"You know," I smirked mischievously, "I have a little spot on my people-to-kill-with-the-road-roller list."

"Come on, you wouldn't do that to your own girlfriend, would you?" Gumi grinned.

"You're not my girlfriend.. Just because we kissed, doesn't mean we're together. It didn't even mean anything to me." I grumbled, my previous smirk fading from view, replaced by a frown.

"Oh? Why'd you kiss back, then, if it meant nothing?" The green-haired girl's lips curved into a smirk.

At a loss for words, a soft rose red color blossomed on my cheeks. To distract myself, I lifted the still hot cup to my lips and took a large drink. It hadn't cooled off, but the pain of the liquid burning my tongue helped me regain focus. Soft blue eyes shifted slightly to meet the amused green ones across for them. "We should be getting back to the mansion, soon."

A smile parted Gumi's lips, "That eager to take me home, huh?"

Flaxen brows narrowed at the green-haired girl while a dark smirk pulled my lips upward. "I wonder what it'll look like when I crush you to death on the road roller.."

"I love you too." Gumi chuckled and shook her head, seemingly amused by the deep red color spreading across my cheeks. "But, we should go before it starts raining too hard."

"Yeah," I agreed softly, smiling faintly.

"Alright, come on!" Without permission, the emerald-haired girl took my hand in her own and pulled me into a standing position, along with herself. I allowed a soft sigh to pass my lips, and with a slight hesitation followed her as she simply walked out the door.

"If we get a cold, I'm blaming you." I murmured. Still holding Gumi's hand, I kept my distance, until she strongly tugged on my hand, drawing me in closer.

"If we're closer together, you won't be so cold." Gumi smiled softly, pulling her hand from mine to wrap her arm around my upper torso.

Even as the rain poured cruelly down on us and soaked us to the bone, my cheeks still managed to feel like they were on fire the entire walk home. Teeth chattering, I pressed closer to the other as she stopped at the door, burying my face in the crook of her neck. "You're so warm," I murmured, pressing my chilled lips to the heated skin of her neck to warm them up.

Gumi shuddered and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her warmth in closer. "You know, I have a different method for warming up your lips." She said softly, practically a whisper.

"Alright," Me, being the girl that I was, knew exactly what Gumi meant. It's not like I hadn't read that line be used two million times in one of my shounen-ai mangas.

Though, somehow, this time, I was the one who kissed her instead of the other way around. Her lips felt like fire against my own, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. This time, the feelings melting my heart were welcome. But, like all good things, the kiss soon came to an end.

"Let's go get dried off before we get colds." Gumi smiled brightly.

"I don't think Vocaloids can even get colds, but okay." I replied, unwrapping my arms from the slightly older girl.

Following her in, no one questioned why we were soaking wet. Thankfully. We also managed to not step on any of the glass from the bottle Meiko had thrown earlier and shattered. I didn't understand why no one hadn't cleaned that up yet.

After finally reaching our room, we hurried to change into warm clothes and dry our hair, which didn't take long. I'd had my fill of excitement that day, and decided it was time to take a nap and dream about oranges, allowing myself to just lay on my bed and stare at the boring ceiling for a bit. "Yep, I'm taking a nap. You go... torture a shota for me or something."

"Nope," Gumi plopped herself down on my bed, laying next to me as she stared up at the ceiling as well. "So, why are we staring at the ceiling, exactly?"

I turned my head to look at the green-haired girl, "What happened to torturing a shota for me?"

"It'd be no fun without you, of course!"

"Touche." I muttered, turning completely to snuggling up to Gumi.

For a while, we remained like that. Huddled together for warmth, trying desperately to block out the cold that nipped painfully at any and all showing skin. I sighed softly into the other girl's shirt, lightly nuzzling into her chest, smiling as she slid her emerald tipped fingers through my gold mess of hair.

"I really like you, Rin." Gumi murmured.

"Yeah, I know," I opened my eyes to look up at the older girl, two soft blue hues peeking up at kind green ones. "Everyone likes me~ But, I _suppose _I really like you, as well."

With that, Gumi leaned in a placed a kiss on my plush lips. I swear, she tastes like coffee and carrots mixed together, and it's intoxicating.

I guess that abiding to Master's rules has it's perks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm done! FINALLY!  
>Ah, I'm sort of proud of this. Gumi x Rin is so cute~<br>It did move way too fast, and it sort of sucked, but it's still cute! Okay, Rin is super out of character, and I think Gumi is too, but I reallyyyy wanted to write something with them in it.  
>Reviews are love! Leave one and tell me what you thought?<p> 


End file.
